No Ordinary Life
by duncanandgwenloverforlife56
Summary: What happenes if the titans were in high school and it was revolved around girls travel through drama romance and adventure i do not own teen titans
1. Chapter 1

**So the Characters Are the Main Characters of Teen Titans Plus of course some of my fave characters So The characters are**

**Main Girl Group **

**Kole {Katherine Steel}**

**Argent {Toni Ellison}**

**Bumblebee {Karen Beecher} **

**Jinx {Jennifer Hartley}**

**Raven {Rachel Roth}**

**StarFire {Kori Anders} So lets begin**

**Normal POV**

Toni Ellison woke up with a bead of sweat trailing down her neck she has had this nightmare for a week know she just thought it was stress little did she know 5 other people were having the same problem. The next morning she woke up nervous do to this is the first school she will go to out of new Zealand.

**Toni POV**

_THUD! _Ow! What the hell is on my face WAIT! What time was it peering over the bed on her alarm clock it read 8:15 god I have to go to school. I got up and picked out a red tanktop with a black miniskirt. Oh if your wondering who I am i`m Toni Ellison I have faded black hair which is pulled into a pony tail. I just came from new Zealand if your wondering this is my first day in America. Mom wait for me I yelled Hurry up my mom said only 5 minutes till school. I rushed and made it to school it turns out I have anther 20 minutes left oh American time is so confusing. As I walking I fell face front onto the floor it hurt like hell. Watch where your going yelled the queen of barbies she looked just like on with straight strawberry blonde hair blue daggers that she calls eyes and a nose that has probably gotten 10 nose jobs. She was wearing a pink skirt and a hot pink shirt that had hello kitty on it. I quickly got up and said Who are you! Then she said I am kitten the hottest girl in school this is terra who looked like a kitten twin weird and some other brunette bitch named danett {she is an OC] After that major scene I just walked away anyways I was trying to find English but I think I just went in a giant circle then I saw a girl who looked nice and had guys drooling all over her she was pretty with long auburn air so I decided to walk over and ask. Hello Do you know where English is room 209 she said oh great dear friend I have not seen your face before my name is kori anders why don't you follow me that's my next class. So I followed her she seemed nice she was wearing a purple top with a spandex type skirt mabey shes not from here. As they walked into class it was chaos screaming and spitballs don't forget all the paper airplanes. Here why don't you sit with me and my friends suggested kori, toni nodded as they sat their seat their were 3 other girls hi i`m Jennifer said a girl with blue eyes and blond hair with pink highlights then next to her was another girl hi am Katherine said a short girl with shoulder length hair she had light brown hairand bangs her bangs were died pink. What is up with this group I thought then the last girl her name was Karen she had black hair and dark skin. Hi i`m tony wait I wanna ask you guys a question who the heck is kitten I had a little rundown with her in the hall today. Then Karen responded shes the queen of bitches she only is nice to blondes. After Karen said that the bell rang and the class quieted down. Then a plus size teacher came In she said class sit down now! As she said that kitten walked in then the teacher said you were supposed to come in before the bell not after you get detention then kitten walked to her seat when the teacher turned around she shot the finger. 10 minutes after the kitten incident a anther girl walked in she had on skinny jeans and a hoody which covered all her face but from her hands she had pale skin and she was very curvy. The girl slid a letter then walked away who is she I asked to Katherine she said that's Rachael roth weve known her since pre k but she never was friends with us something happened a month ago now she keeps on coming in late we`ve never even seen how she looks like. Hello Class the teacher said my name is , kitten then whined why does creepy goth girl get to come in late and not me she has an explanation and you don't. Then Kitten gave Rachael a creepy death glare for the rest of the period.

**So lets speed up to lunch**

Extra Extra get the dish on the most mysterious now! Yelled a student reporter! Hey lets check out the newspaper said Jennifer. Then Katherine said I don't really like gossip. Then Karen said come on just the main story. She nodded lets go I said in unsion with Kori lets go. Jennifer read the scoop first when she finshed she said guys this is horrible what the rest of the group asked. This….

**IS RACHEAL WHO SHE SAYS SHE IS**

**From a reliable student and a file we found out that Rachael was born to trigon the murderer and arella is Rachael a murderer just like her father Rachael was abused and hit by her father so she shows no emotion her father murdered her mother so Rachael now lives on the streets should we really trust her?**

They all gasped is this true she was going through pain and she had no one to comfort her. They entered the cafeteria and sat down at a table the cafeteria was loud then Rachael walked in no one noticed her then she got her food and was about to walk to a table then somebody screamed out murder you are the devils child Rachael looked over to the direction where it came from the cafeteria it was silent then they started whispering and staring at her she just shrugged it of and sat down when suddenly somebody rolled up the newspaper and threw it to her she read it her eyes suddenly full of tears she screamed and ran out of the cafeteria once Rachael was outside she bawled.

**Koris POV**

Come on friends lets go comfort her Yeah guys its so sad she has nobody responded Katherine Lets go said Karen and Toni we rushed out of the cafeteria and tried to find her but we couldn't then we went past the girls bathroom and heard scream and pounding. We went inside we found Rachael In the corner with kittens gang surrounding her they were kicking her and screaming the demons daughter then Karen stepped up and said go away to kitten and her group they just smirked oh you don't want to start with me charging at kitten but kori and toni held her back. Theywent over to Rachael but instead of a blue hoodied girl in the corner their was a beautiful girl who looked liked she hadn't sleeped in day her long black hair was tangled and her eyes were full of pain. We got to go to the nurse come on quick Rachael started to throw up blood and bruises were all over her body they hoisted her up and quickly tried to run to the nurse she started to get paler I screamed 6 boys came over when they saw Rachael they had fear written all over their face who is she replied one of the boys I responded this is Rachael roth help us get her to the nurse shes coughing up blood. The biggest carried her over to the nurses office the nurse screamed please can you help her. The nurse took her in. Friends do you think shes going to be okay I don't know kori replied kole.

The nurse came out and said shes alright if you weren't here she would have died.

They all cheered

**BEASTBOY OR GARFIELDS POV**

The all went go see Rachael on her she was wearing a tank top so you could see the raven tattoo on her back her eyes were closed she was beautiful her long hair flowed down and touched the ground she woke up and screamed we all told her to calm down then kori said why don't you tell us your nightmare friend Rachel..

_Well me and 5 other people were running and then we came at a cliff the last thing I knew he shot 4 girls then me and the other one ran but he shot het when I saw his face it was trigo_n.

Hey I had that dream last night repeated toni me too replied kory yeah same here said kole ditto jen and Karen siad


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**JENNIFERS HOUSE**

**Ravens POV**

You know guys you don't have to be fake nice to me I am perfectly fine in solitude I told the group of girls. What acting friend rachael we just want to truly be your friend? Said kori. Alright girls its time to talk about the dream thing exclaimed karen mabey it was a vision ssiad jennifer are you serious jen said katherine well come on guys it may be true siad jen serioussly how do you explain a vison that witch craft stuff is going to your head exclaimed toni come on guys think about siad jen how do you explain aquaman or superman replied jen. Shes got a point I said the all of a sudden jens mom screamed jennifer nicole hexen go to the grocery store and get some milk and eggs this instant. Jen then yelled fine mother. Then jen siad to us you guys wanna come with me at dark if your not in agroup there are a bunch of serial killers and rapists. Nu uh not if I`m in town I will beat their asses into yesterday if they even lift a finger on me exclaimed karen. Every body else just nodded after karens response and decided to go with.

**8:00 PM ON THE STREETS KATHERINES POV**

So we are all walking the streets on the way to walmart when we here a scream of course being the nosy people that we are we ran over to the place where we heard the scream it was in an alley way their in the alley way was a girl about 8 years old with a tattered dress and frizzy hai and blood coming out of her mouth in front of her was 6 other men tring to grab her so we all sprang out in to action first jen racheal and karen went jen was very flexible so when they went to punch her or kick her they missed she did a back flip and kicked the man and pucnched him when he was knocked out anther man came closer to jennifer trying to grab her but racheal pulled his hair back and punched he puncher in the nose she fell back on her feet and kit him in the face thus knocking him out anther 2 men were trying to know karen out but she got both their head and knocked them into each other their for knocking them out but all of a sudden 2 men grabbed tonni so me and kori lunged at them kori picked me up and threw me at the one of the men this knocked him out then korri jumped on the other and started to punch him hard she was strong for her knocking him out to. But one of the men were starting to get up so toni picked up a garbage can and threw it a him. We all gathered up at the little girl she was scared so rachael went up to her and siad sh! Its gonna be okay. So after that incedent I went to 2 cops who were in the other ally doing nothing idiots I thought.I told one of the men the story and they followed me to the ally and I showed him to the guys then he siad where are the people who beat these men up then we were like that was us but they didn't believe us the karen whispered sexist freak. Good thing they didn't hear that so the cops took the bad guys to jail and the other girl to the police office to ask quiestions. So then we talked GUY WE WERE SUPERHEROES! Yelled jen shshshsh I siad do you want wake up the whole neighberhood then jens phone range oh crap she siad my mom bye guys so we all split up we were gonna talk about it tomorrow hey guys don't forget i`m gonna show a little surprise to the whole school tommorrow yelled rachael then we all went home

**The next day**

**Karen's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my brothers snoring ugh I hate sharing a room with him I woke up and grabbed a yellow shirt that said queen bee some black pants and took a cold shower my older sister must of used up all the hot water again I ran to school letting my hair down to my shoulders at school I met up with Katherine who hat her hair in pigtails was wearing a pink plaid skirt and a shirt that said pretty in punk we were both wondering what Rachael's surprise was in side we saw kori tori and jen all waiting up for us kori had her hair in braids and was wearing a miny skirt with a blue cami top toni had on a red tanktop and blue shorts and jen was wearing a black simple dress with fishnet leggings. Then we saw raechel our jaws nearly dropped omg it was the first time in years she wasn't wearing a hoodie all different kids kept on asking are you new here do you need a tour or your hot do you wanna go out some time but she said no to both of them then she walked up to us she was wear a black mini skirt with a purple top her floor length black hair was cut up to her waist. Hey guys she said then I asked hey is this your surprise but she nodded no she said she would show the surprise during lunch we should meet up out side. Then we all walked up to our first class. When Rachel walked in Adonis came up to her and said hey beautiful haven't seen you around i`m the schools top athlete then she responded yeah right I know that's fake padding and you barley made it on the foot ball team also how come you notice me know I have known you for 6 years the he said excuse me? Then she said I'm Rachael Roth dumbass the whole class gasped and Rachael just turned on her heals and walked away and sat in her seat.

**Lets skip to lunch**

They all sat a table outside since inside it was full. So whats your surprise I asked she then grabbed her bag and took out 6 belt all different patterns with a different color gem and then she said these are magic belts they came from azarath then jen said what do they do Raechel then responded I don't know my said give these belts to friends only she said not enemies do you guys wanna try them at my apartment after school they all said yes.

**After school**

Okay so we all went to rachaels apartment and we all picked the belts by our favorite pattern racheal picked up a purple one with a midnight blue gem kori picked up a pink one with a green gem then toni picked the red and black on with a red gem Katherine picked a white one with a blue gem jen picked one that's pink with a black gem and I picked a black one with a yellow gem so then toni just pushes the gem like a butt on theirs a light and then toni was really pale her hair was cut short and it was red and black she was wearing a short dress the bodice was black and her skirt was red she had 2 clips in her hair and her boots were red and black. She then drew something in the air and it became real. Then jen yelled cool how did you do that. Toni said I just pressed the gem. So then jen pressed the gem her hair was pink in two pigtails she was wearing something like a witch dress with striped leggings and boots. Then jen just snapped her fingers and the blender broke also she could throw balls of energy. Oh oh let me try replied kori then when she pressed her button her eyes were green she had a crop top with a coller and a spandex mini skirt with boots she was super strong and she coud shoot lasers out of her hands and lasers out of her eyes. Next up I pressed my gem next thing I knew I had wings like a bee my hair was up and I was wearing a crop top and pants 2 stinger type machine a yellow mask and I could shrink myself down. Next up Katherine tried she had hot pink hair with 2 antennas a white blouse with long sleeves a blue collar and a blue skirt she could shoot crystals also she could turn into a crystal statue. Last up Rachel pressed her gem and then she was wearing a black long sleeved leotard with a really cool gem belt and she had cloak then when she lowered her hood she had purple hair and a gem stone on her forehead she could levitate things and go into peoples minds. Guys look were super heroes yelled jen come on please replied kori then Rachel said guys my answer is ….


End file.
